Cᴀтᴀсlisмo
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: —Rivetra Week 2017—. Diferentes situaciones; diferentes tiempos; pero el mismo amor. Embárcate en las distintas vidas que les deparará el destino a estos dos. Ahora y siempre, unidos.
1. Antes de leer:

**REVETRA WEEK 2017**

* * *

 _|| C **A** T **A** C **L** I **S** M **O** ||_

* * *

 _Diferentes situaciones; diferentes tiempos; pero el mismo amor. Embárcate en las distintas vidas que les deparará el destino a estos dos. Ahora y siempre, unidos._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

 _Cataclismo_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: One-Shot's publicados por separado. | Universos alternativos. | Presencia de OoC. | Entre otras cosas que se avisaran dependiendo del one-shot.

* * *

 **Temas principales RIVETRA 2017.**

 **1.** Militares (UA). — || _Caprichoso Destino._ ||

 **2.** Compañeros de piso. — || _Alto Volumen._ ||

 **3.** Zombies (UA). — _|| ¿Quieres Vivir?_ ||

 **4.** Drogas. — || _Sueños Quebrados._ ||

 **5.** El Hilo Rojo del Destino. — || _Leyendas Estúpidas._ ||

 **6.** Confidencias. — || _El Secreto._ ||

 **7.** Serendipia. || _Sangre Blanca._ ||

 _Bonos Extra:_

• Noche de Karaoke. — || _¿?_ ||

• Universitario. — || _¿?_ ||

• Vampiros. — || _¿?_ ||

• Shingeki no Chuugakou. — || _¿?_ ||

• Harry Potter. — || _¿?_ ||

• Contemplación. — || _¿?_ ||

• Song-Fic. — || _¿?_ ||

* * *

 **N** otas:

¿Por qué llamar al conjunto de One-Shot's _"Cataclismo"_?

Quizás les parezca ridículo, pero decidí tomar esta palabra como la raíz principal de todo esto ya que pensé mucho en el desastre mental que esto surgió en mi emocionalmente hablando. Porque de cierto modo, todos estos one-shot's albergan cosas de mí misma que quise demostrar: temores, pensamientos y vivencias que quizás ustedes detecten por el nivel de realismo que quise mostrar.

Si no logré esto último entonces creo que deberé mejorar en este aspecto jajaja.

En fin.

Seguro se preguntarán por qué no puse todos los one-shot's en el mismo sitio. ¿Por qué separarlos? Simple.

Quise hacerles portadas individuales... ¡na! Mentira XD. Bueno, esto primero es una parte dé, pero no todo. Los expuse por separado para que no haya confusiones de ningún tipo y si en algún momento quisiera hacerles un _capítulo extra_ no me gustaría que estuviesen desordenados y arrgg, no me gusta ver mis escritos mal acomodados... me da urticaria; además de que de ese modo logré enfocarme en cada uno como (siento) debía ser sin tomar en cuenta al escrito que dejaba atrás.

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

Desde el primer one-shot, voy a poner **aquí** parte del que sigue **un día** **antes** de publicarlo por separado.

Es decir, hoy sábado, subiré la primera parte del primer one-shot. El domingo subiré dicho one-shot por separado y aquí mismo expondré la primera parte del segundo one-shot.

¿Sí me dí a entender? Jajaja confuso ¿no?

Ahora, ¿cómo ordenaré los _Bonos Extras._ He pensado que todos irán en este sitio y los iré subiendo conforme los vaya terminando sin tomar en consideración los días oficiales de la Rivetra Week ya que son bonos y no una parte esencial de esta semana. ¿Soy muy cruel, cierto? XD.

Bueno, ya aclarado todo esto creo que es hora de empezar. Espero les gusten los one-shot's y ojalá puedan leerlos todos; además de que también les invito a leer los fics de mis otras hermanas Rivetras que también están en el caso de esta hermosa semana. Todas estamos muy emocionadas.

Doy especialmente gracias a todas ellas, quienes a pesar de saber que nuestra OTP ha sido una de las pairings más sometidas por el fandom, siguen adelante con ánimo y muy buena vibra.

 **¡Gracias hermanas!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. I : Militares (UA) : Caprichoso Destino

**•**

* * *

 **I**

 _|| Militares. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Caprichoso Destino** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Eren? —Le preguntó Mikasa al joven cadete que se hallaba sentado afuera de los baños para caballeros con un pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

El chico no contestó al instante; miraba fijamente el cielo con una extraña paz. Sólo suspiró antes de responder a la pregunta de Mikasa.

—El Sargento Mayor me ha impuesto una noble tarea.

—¿Mi tío?

—¿Hay por aquí otro Sargento Mayor que me dé _nobles tareas_? —Mikasa vio a la derecha, sobre la pared que usaba Eren para recargar su espalda vio una escoba, un trapeador y una cubera vacía pero húmeda con rastros de jabón.

—¿De nuevo te mandó a limpiar los baños? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—Mikasa, créeme cuando te digo que ésta vez no hice nada.

La chica vestía con un uniforme color verde bastante pulcro y adornado con diversas medallas brillantes; todo ella lucía muy diferente al joven, demostrando a simple vista varios rangos superiores al suyo. La Sargenta Mikasa Ackerman se cruzó de brazos ante lo dicho por Eren.

—En serio, Eren —insistió Mikasa.

—Es en serio —dijo—. Hice todos mis deberes, no me levanté tarde; pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente porque me retuvo con una hora más de entrenamiento; no me quejaría de eso, la verdad. ¡Pero después del entrenamiento me mandó a la cocina a lavar los pisos! ¡Todos los platos! ¡Y ahora estuve más de una hora aquí fregando escusados!

—¿Ayer?

—Hoy —espetó.

—Son las siete de la tarde.

—Eso lo hace aún más raro —con esfuerzos se levantó—. Te dejo, debo estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—No llegues tarde —le dijo con severidad, la Sargenta Ackerman.

—Sí, sí.

Mikasa vio al Cabo, Jaeger Eren, caminar en dirección al edificio destinado a los hombres. Ella tomó marcha hacia otro edificio más exclusivo, uno al que seguramente Eren podría ingresar en un par de años más.

Sin quererlo se sintió abochornada ante la imagen del chico en un uniforme algo distinto al que tenía hoy en día, pero meneó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que haría.

El trabajo en la Armada Titán no terminaba al anochecer; los entrenamientos eran arduos y la insistencia de fortalecer el cerebro tan bien como el cuerpo hacía que el simple pensamiento de querer enlistarse no fuese una broma ni por asomo. No era raro saber de soldados severos que trataban a los nuevos con la punta de pie, sobre todo en los entrenamientos, los cuales eran arduos y no aptos para gente con problemas físicos y/o poca condición atlética; pero después de algún tiempo, Mikasa debía admitir que su tío y mentor, el Sargento Mayor, Rivaille Ackerman había parecido tenerle un gran odio a Jaeger Eren pues desde que se conocieron, el Sargento Mayor había hecho de la vida de éste más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

Mikasa conoció a Eren en su infancia; se negaba a pensarlo, pero algo muy en el interior de ella pensaba que Eren se había enlistado en la armada para encontrarse de nuevo con ella después de que Mikasa le diese una paliza a él y a otro niño cuyo nombre ya no recordaba.

Cuando era niña y adolescente, Mikasa creía que Eren gustaba de ella, pues siempre le perseguía para pedirle una nueva pelea en la que él siempre salía perdiendo; hoy en día, incluso Mikasa pensaba que él cometía a apropósito ciertos fallos que le otorgaban gratuitamente la derrota pero años después, al verlo ceder ante los ataques de la Sargenta Annie (recordar a ambos tan juntos, aunque fuese un entrenamiento, le hacía enfadar) tuvo que reconsiderar la fuerza de Eren.

Fue una total sorpresa cuando su tío, Rivaille, llegó con la noticia de su cambio a la escuela militar donde recibiría una disciplina más arraigada que en cualquier escuela pública. Despedirse de Eren en aquel tiempo fue difícil, pero necesario, pues a pesar de tener 11 años Mikasa entendía el gesto que su tío estaba haciendo por ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando poco después de ser ascendida a Sargento, Mikasa lo encontrase formado entre los nuevos reclutas; ambos se reconocieron y aunque jamás han hablado del pasado de forma directa, ella deja que Eren le llame por su nombre como en antaño.

Lamentablemente no era Mikasa quien supervisaba el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas; ese era el puesto de Rivaille Ackerman, quien trataba a los chicos y algunas chicas en el área femenil por igual: Con puño de acero.

Eran pocos los que lograban ascender a algo más que _Cabo_ y _Cabo Primero_ si tenía el infortunio de toparse con el Sargento Mayor Ackerman, pero aquellos pocos retenían habilidades más que aceptables para ser enviados a otras zonas del país y ejercer servicio en dichas zonas con un buen salario y la consolación de no ver en muchos años a su reacio mentor, como ya se dijo, salían bien parados (o casi).

—Buenos días, Mikasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Zoe Hanji, la Capitana del Cuerpo de Sanidad. Usaba una bata blanca con sus medallas propias debajo de esta, pero sobre ella permanecían las insignias que la calificaban como un genio en su campo y la encargada de dicha área.

—Venía a ver al Sargento Mayor. ¿Y usted, Capitana?

—Acaba de verlo… y… un consejo. Regresa por donde viniste, por ahora está indispuesto.

Ambas mujeres caminaron juntas mientras Hanji pasaba una mano por encima del hombro de Mikasa y se la llevaba del pasillo sin dejar de ver su paleta de madera con algunas hojas en ella.

—¿A qué se refiere, Capitana? —Hanji suspiró.

—Está haciendo una rabieta. Parece un dragón bebé —se rio con cierta acidez—; por lo que sé, una de sus subordinadas acaba de meter la pata y ahora mismo está echando fuego por la boca y humo por la nariz y las orejas —se rio otra vez ante su comparación—. Sea lo que sea que le ibas a decir, creo que puede esperar hasta mañana.

 _Si no había remedio_.

—De acuerdo —musitó Mikasa dispuesta a acatar la recomendación. Cuando su tío se hallaba en estado de enfado no había nada qué hacer más que esperar sentada hasta que se calmase—. Sólo espero que en esta ocasión no haya nada rot…

El sonido de un cristal volando en mil pedazos no las alarmó, sino que las hizo soltar un largo suspiro.

—Demasiado tarde —masculló la Capitana Zoe…

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _Repito: esta es sólo una pequeña parte del one-shot y mañana se expondrá completo en este mismo perfil._

 _Repito otra vez: no los pondré completos aquí porque quizás les haga "capítulos especiales" que nada tendrán que ver con la Rivetra Week y lo último que quiero es generarles confusiones a ustedes y a mí misma XD._

 _Y por último, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana mismo traeré el one-shot completo. ¡Viva el Rivetra!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. II : Compañeros de Piso : Alto Volumen

**•**

* * *

 **II**

 _|| Compañeros de Pisos. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Alto Volumen** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Después de un mal día de trabajo, Petra Ral se sintió lista para descansar un poco. Subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta el quinto piso del edificio; el sol aún no se le levantaba siquiera pero ella ya había terminado su turno de trabajo.

De las 7:00pm a las 3:00am el trabajo de Petra consiste en fungir como guardia de seguridad en un gran centro comercial no muy lejos de donde ella vivía junto a 4 colegas más; colegas con los que apenas hablaba puesto que las circunstancias y los gustos o intereses no eran afines.

No hace mucho tuvieron una situación en la que un par de malvivientes intentaron ingresar a un negocio de productos electrónicos. Por suerte, su compañero Auruo fue rápido y neutralizó a ambos cuando éstos intentaron atacarlo creyendo que podrían vencerlo. Los muy idiotas no llevaban armas de fuego, sólo un cuchillo y eso poco sirvió ante los puños de Auruo.

 _»Aprende de mí, novata. Y quizás vivas más._

Y aunque el tipo era _muy amable_ llevándola hasta su edificio de residencia (sin dejar de hablar y quejarse por todo) nada le quitaba lo inaguantable.

Hoy en su trabajo estuvo todo tranquilo, siguieron los protocolos establecidos y ya habían sido reemplazados por los guardias diurnos. Petra por su parte sólo quería dormir un poco y despertar para comer algo y bañarse.

Sin embargo…

Al dejar abajo el cuarto piso, Petra lo oyó.

 _Bum, bum, bum_ , así hacían las paredes ante el temblor que hacía el ruido del apartamento 42. El de Petra era el 48 y dudaba poder dormir con calma, pero ella haría el intento.

Pasó de largo por el apartamento tratando de ignorar la música rock al otro lado de la puerta, arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta y la abrió para después ingresar azorando la puesta.

Se quitó la chaqueta, las botas, dejó la pistola de 5mm en su buró a un lado de la cama y se tumbó bocabajo. Cerró sus ojos aún con la esperanza de que la música no le impidiese dormir, pero fue una tarea completamente imposible.

20 minutos y Petra ya se hallaba hecha una fiera, se puso las botas de regreso (amarrándose las agujetas con enfado) y sin chaqueta o pistola y fue a aporrear la puerta del apartamento 42.

—¡Oye! ¡Baja el volumen a la música! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Está demasiado alto! ¡OYE! —Sin dejar de aporrear Petra llamó a su desconocido vecino (el único aparte de ella en ese piso) hasta que comenzó a dar patadas—. ¡QUÉ BAJES EL MALDITO VOLUMEN!

Luego de cansarse de gritar y patear bajó pisando fuerte las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso donde se encontraba la oficina y apartamento del casero, Erwin Smith.

—¡Oiga! —Tocó la campanita de la recepción, la oficina de Smith se hallaba enfrente y el apartamento del hombre junto a un cuarto donde se almacenaban objetos viejos que luego eran vendidos permanecían sellados—. ¡Señor Smith! ¡Señor!

La puerta del apartamento de Smith se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio, alto y ojeroso.

—Petra, ¿ya viste la hora?

—Sí, justamente la hora para dormir —dijo irritada con los ojos rojos, dio un pequeño golpe a la campanita—. ¿Podría decirle a mi vecino, ese del 42, que baje el volumen a su escándalo?

—¿Acaso no puedes hablar tú con él? —Preguntó acomodándose la bata de dormir a cuadros rojos y negros sobre el conjunto de piyama gris.

—Golpeé su puerta varias veces y me ignoró. Vamos Señor Smith, quiero dormir y con él con esa música… —se rascó la cabeza—, no puedo dormir con eso.

Erwin suspiró antes de bostezar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hablaré con él. Vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—Ya estoy despierto, andando.

Mientras Petra iba atrás de Erwin lo vio detalladamente pensando en la situación; el vecino que habitaba el apartamento número 42 era un completo misterio para Petra. No es como si los otros vecinos de los pisos inferiores fuesen muy abiertos, pero ese hombre en especial era misterioso y hasta cierto punto le daba a la chica escalofríos.

Midiendo aproximadamente 1.60cm (o tal vez más), su vecino tenía la pinta de querer (y poder) matar a cualquiera que le jodiese el día y nada más había que verlo a los ojos para saberlo y apartarse de su camino. Evitándolo como a quien evita la lepra.

Las costumbres de su vecino eran raras, desde salir contadas veces de su apartamento y regresar con bolsas y bolsas repletas de víveres enlatados y notablemente comprados en algún súper mercado, hasta esa ridícula y molesta costumbre de poner música a muy alto nivel de volumen como si en secreto estuviese haciendo rituales satánicos y no quisiera que nadie se diese cuenta.

Del bolsillo del pantalón, Erwin sacó un manojo de llaves y se giró hacia Petra.

—Ve a dormir, hablaré yo con él.

Petra lo miró sin entender.

—Anda —dijo otra vez—, vete.

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer el anterior one-shot y este! E_ _spero que les haya gustado. Mañana mismo traeré este one-shot completo y les hablaré de él para evitarnos spoilers._

 _¡Viva el Rivetra!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. III : Zombies (UA) : ¿Quieres Vivir?

**•**

* * *

 **III**

 _|| Zombies. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **¿Quieres Vivir?** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

El Kínder _Shingeki No Kyojin_ ya había concluido con sus clases; la mayor parte de los niños habían partido con sus padres en sus lujosos autos y Petra Ral sólo esperaba a que el tío de la pequeña Mikasa llegase por ella y sus dos amigos, Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger, para luego poder irse a darle de comer a sus 3 gatos.

—Mikasa, ¿tu tío llegará pronto? —Le preguntó Petra un poco apresurada. Su apartamento quedaba un poco lejos y aún no había comido nada siendo ya las 4 de la tarde.

Las clases terminaban a las 2pm. O sea, estaba dos horas retrasado.

—Dijo que no tardaría… seguro se quedó lavando los dos baños con un cepillo de dientes y se olvidó —masculló la pequeña jugando a construir edificios con las figuras de madera; Eren y Armin hablaban de video juegos en la misma mesa mientras coloreaban en sus cuadernos.

Petra ya había limpiado el desastre de los pequeños, y es que desde las 8am hasta las 2pm todo para la joven profesora era un caos: niños gritando, niños pataleando, niñas discutiendo por cosas sin sentido y nunca faltaba el que arrojaba cosas a sus compañeros.

Llamó a su vecina de apartamento, Hanji, para que le ayudase con sus gatitos puesto que éstos a veces tenían la costumbre de entrar a la casa de la ya mencionada vecina y jugar con los perros de ésta.

Era un alivio saber que ambas tenían animales que se llevaban bien (sorprendentemente para todos los que lo sabían) y además solían dormir todos juntos de vez en cuando. A veces Hanji cuidaba de sus gatos y a veces Petra les daba alimento a los perros o algunos huesos y juguetes.

 _—_ _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera de servicio. Por favor intente más tarde_ —le dijo la operadora antes de que Petra colgase, se quitó la pinza que amarraba su cabello y volvió a armar el chongo.

Ya cansada, caminó por algunos minutos hasta que se giró hacia Mikasa.

—Linda, ¿sabes de casualidad el número telefónico de tu casa? —Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mover las piezas—, ¿el de tu tío? —Volvió a negar haciendo que Petra lanzara un suspiro al cielo.

No podía salir aún, los niños pequeños eran traviesos (en especial Eren) y no le convenía dejarlos solos en el aula.

Tuvo que sentarse y esperar en su escritorio a lado de la ventana que daba vista al jardín; la gran escuela para niños pudientes tenía 3 pisos. Petra se hallaba en el tercero y aun así podía ver el jardín abajo. Los juegos y una pequeña tiendita donde los pequeños que no traían su comida pudiesen comprarla. Eso y algunos dulces que solían ser un dolor de cabeza para las 10 profesoras ahí. Ya fuese porque los niños pegaban chicles en las cabezas de sus compañeros, o porque alguna paleta se cayese, otro la pisase y dejase muy sucio el piso.

Hoy era viernes y no había pasado nada así por lo que Petra sólo barrió, sacudió las estanterías donde los niños usualmente dejaban sus mochilas y luego se permitió sentarse para acomodar sus materiales, las listas de asistencia y algunos libros que se llevaría a su casa para planear las próximas clases y activida…

 _—_ _¡AYUDA! —_ Escuchó afuera una exclamación débil; Hinami alterada por ello se asomó en la ventana nuevamente. Vio algo que la sacó de circulación:

El intendente corría hasta la enorme barda, la cual era de concreto sólido como un medio de seguridad para evitar _invitados_ indeseados que quisieran ofrecerles drogas a los niños o que éstos pudiesen salir del kínder sin sus padres; el hombre se estampó contra la pared y luego fue alcanzado por quienes parecían ser un par de maestras que Petra apenas conocía y la mismísima directora.

Petra miró desde lo alto completamente petrificada. Al principio pensó que estaban haciendo un juego bizarro, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando oyó al hombre gritar y a las mujeres arrancando pedazos de carne y ropa, y sólo se pudieron ver a las responsables del acto completamente encima del intendente.

Ni corta ni perezosa Petra corrió ante las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos (ellos no oyeron nada al parecer) hacia la puerta, era deslizable. La abrió un poco viendo a 2 profesoras caminando erradamente, las faldas ensangrentadas y sus ostentosos peinados habían sido ya destruidos.

 _Mejor prevenir que lamentar_.

Lentamente cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, puso el seguro y luego corrió hasta su mesa de donde tomó la llave del salón y la metió con cuidado a la cerradura. Con gotas de sudor en su frente metió la llave y la giró con el corazón palpitándole al mil.

 _Clic_ …

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por seguirme! ¡Les comunico que estos relatos se están subiendo también en Wattpad y al igual que yo, mis otras hermanas rivetrianas han estado haciendo un hermoso trabajo!_

 _¡Espero que este pequeño avance les haya gustado!_

 _Mañana mismo traeré el one-shot completo. ¡Viva el Rivetra!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	5. IV : Drogas : Sueños Quebrados

**•**

* * *

 **IV**

 _|| Drogas. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Sueños Quebrados** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

 _Abre la maldita boca, putita, y te juro que le cortaré el cuello a tu estúpida madre._

Desde ese momento Petra Ral sintió que Dios le había dado oficialmente la espalda. Y como muchas, se cuestionó durante mucho tiempo el por qué.

Ahora no era nada más allá que una simple muñeca rota.

…

La primera vez que Petra pensó en suicidarse lo hizo viendo a su madre cocinar tranquilamente un guiso con aroma casero y maternal único de una buena mujer que encuentra su motivación en la vida: cuidar a su familia. El olor que salía de una sartén inundó sus fosas nasales dándole nauseas.

Pero no prestó atención a esa sensación. O se engañó bien diciéndose que no lo estaba sintiendo.

Se centró en el cuchillo.

El cuchillo que su madre anteriormente había usado para cortar el queso reposaba sobre la mesa enfrente de ella mientras Petra fingía leer un libro de francés. El filo se veía muy bien; la llamaba, la anhelaba y le susurraba que lo tomase. El metal brillaba con la luz del día afuera de la ventana, el calor del sol sólo la molestó.

—Mamá, iré arriba a estudiar —dijo tomando su libro dándole la espalda a ese ser inanimado que pareció haberse entristecido al verla dándole la espalda.

—Claro, linda. No olvides bajar a comer.

—Sí.

Petra caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras donde por fin sintió el peso de todas sus emociones negativas golpearla nuevamente.

«Hoy vendrá también» pensó con los labios temblorosos.

Se aferró al barandal de las escaleras y sin pensárselo mucho subió corriendo apretando el libro sobre su pecho. El corazón latía tan, pero tan fuerte, que Petra podía oírlo.

Se encerró en su cuarto, puso el seguro (desde la semana pasada lo hacía) de la puerta y tirando el libro fue hasta su cama, de la cual sólo jaló la sábana y se la puso encima envolviéndose lo más que pudo. Protegiéndose.

La sábana se arrastró naturalmente mientras ella buscaba refugio en su esquina favorita: la que estaba más lejos de la cama y la puerta. Y temblando fue bajando poco a poco hasta que su pequeño trasero pegó contra el suelo. Entonces se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para llorar otra vez.

Se llevó sus delicadas manos a la cara y sollozó entre ellas.

 _Aún lo sentía._

Cerró sus delgadas piernitas y sintió el short de mezclilla adjunta a su delicada piel. Lloró aún más fuerte cuando sintió un pinchazo muy doloroso en su entrepierna; incomodidad, asco, horror.

Con su básico vocabulario, Petra Ral, de 8 años de edad, no supo cómo describir lo que sentía. No supo cómo calificarlo, cómo llamarlo, sólo sabía que jamás en su corta vida se había sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá en una ocasión (cuando ella rompió, jugando, una figura de vidrio con forma de pantera) le dijo que ya no la quería.

Con mucho miedo (de hacerse más daño), Petra tragó saliva y bajó su mano derecha a su vientre. No pudo bajarla más, no pudo. Temía hacerse más daño después de la ducha que su madre técnicamente le obligó a tomar… un día después de aquello por apestar a _suciedad_.

Le dolió cuando se sentó en la bañera, le dolió cuando pasó sus dedos por su vagina y más le dolió cuando el agua caliente la tocó ahí. Y no sólo le dolió _ahí_ , sus costados también ardían, sus manos y su cadera. Su cuello no dejó de sentir más peso de lo usual y su espalda aún resentía los manotazos.

Ese día al salir del baño sintió que debía vestirse rápido.

Ya no más vestidos ni faldas; ya no más delicadas blusas coloridas o floreadas; ya no más.

Usando al inverno como excusa, Petra empezó a usar conjuntos de pans, algunos le quedaban chicos por lo poco usual que era que ella usase algo así pero eso no le importó, igual se metió en ellos y hasta el día de hoy no había un solo día en el que no cubriese todo su cuerpo.

 _»Hija, ¿acaso ya no te gustan tus faldas?_

 _»Tengo frío_ —siempre contestaba así, cortante y sin más explicaciones.

A veces se preguntaba si su padre, siendo el hombre noble que era, alguna vez había hecho algo similar con otra niña. No lo creía, su padre la cargaba sobre sus hombros, a veces le leía cuentos. Aun así no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hablarle sobre lo que había pasado.

Más porque hoy lo vería de nuevo.

Rogó a dios, rogó a cuanto dios se le ocurrió, juntó sus manitas sobre su pecho y repitió una y otra vez: _"Qué no se quede a dormir, qué no se quede a dormir, qué no se quede a dormir. Por favor, por favor, por favor"._

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _Sinceramente creo que de todos, este será el one-shot con el contenido más fuerte de esta semana, ojalá no dañe la susceptibilidad de nadie. La verdad es que no lo concebí así en un principio, pero he de decir ya no hay nada más que hacer._

 _Agradezco profundamente a todos los que me han leído y apoyado. Es importante saber sus opiniones y las agradezco._

 _En la mañana mismo traeré el one-shot completo. ¡Viva el Rivetra!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	6. V : El Hilo Rojo del Destino : Estúpidas

**•**

* * *

 **V**

 _|| El Hilo Rojo del Destino. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Leyendas Estúpidas** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

— _Sshhhnoo vashas a deshir… lo qhé, eshtoy dishiendo…_ ¡no lo del _quesho_ podrido qué comí _eshe_ día!

—Ya te lo prometí.

—¡Vuelve a _hasherlo_!

Rivaille Ackerman prefería cortarse las orejas, comérselas y luego tirarse de llano adentro de la boca de un titán a seguir escuchando esa mierda.

En el fondo él sabía que asistir a toda esa chorrada de pláticas entre soldados de alto rango a mitades de la noche era una estupidez. Y ahora en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo como debía ser, estaba ahí plantado sobre una silla esperando a que los borrachos terminasen de lloriquear y menearse como plumas a merced del viento alcoholizado.

Todos empezaban manteniéndose tranquilos y serios, pero apenas llegaron las cervezas a las mesas, los ebrios con problemas familiares, amistosos y políticos salían a la luz como flores en primavera. Flores muy feas, viejas y descoloridas, había que agregar.

Aquellos que se cagaban de miedo por los titanes y aquellos que alegaban que los matarían a todos. Rivaille estaba harto de toda esa estupidez. Y lo peor vino cuando Erwin Smith también se emborrachó y se aferró a su hombro. Motivo por el cual aún no había salido corriendo.

¿Acaso alguien invitaría prostitutas como la ocasión pasada? Si eso ocurría se largaría de ahí.

—Erwin, ya has bebido demasiado —dijo haciendo una mueca, tratando de no tener contacto con su aliento, el cual apestaba tanto a licor que Rivaille tenía que girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto sin vergüenza alguna para no olerlo.

 _—_ Me hubi… _hubieshe_ casado _gushtarmeee…_ ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que dejar… que mi amada _she… she fueshe_ con él! ¡Carajo!

Erwin lanzó una botella de vidrio contra la pared. Otro borrachín al fondo lo secundó.

 _—_ _Shí,_ ¡al carajo! —Y cayó de espaldas contra una de las mesas. Soldados aledaños a él se rieron.

 _—_ _Esho_ no te habría _pashado_ si tan _sholo hubieshes_ hecho _casho_ al hilo rojo del _deshtino_ , mi amigo.

 _Ay no._

Rivaille puso los ojos en blanco.

Ahí estaba, el viejo que a continuación narraría una de sus leyendas ridículas, sin sentido y en resumen: estúpidas.

Nunca había un tipo en especial que ejerciera ese trabajo (el del viejo de las leyendas), pero nunca faltaba. ¿Ahora con qué ridiculez iban a salir ahora? El último había dicho que si algún titán quisiera, saltando podría llegar al centro de la tierra.

Sí, así de ridículo había sonado.

—¿El hilo rojo del qué…? —Masculló Erwin parpadeando casi perdido mientras otros ya se debatían entre duelos de fuerzas o por quien tragaba más rápido un barril completo de cerveza.

— _El hilo rojo del deshtino_. _Dishen_ por ahí que _nueshtrosh meñiquesh eshtán atadosh_ con un hilo rojo que _noshotros_ no _podemosh_ ver, pero que _nosh_ une con lo que vendría _shiendo_ la pareja _deshtinada_ a compartir _shus vidash_ con _noshotrosh_ … —hipeó, bebió más de la botella y luego de eructar dijo viendo a Levi quien ya estaba listo y dispuesto a matar por salir de ahí—. El hilo _she_ puede _alargarsh_ o acortar… pero nunca cortar… ¿o era _deshaparesher_?

Suficiente.

Echando de lado a Erwin, Levi se dirigió a la salida viendo al hombre muy entretenido con el viejo.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio donde lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de sus ropas para meterse a bañar y quitarse ese hedor a cantina; salió del baño e inmediatamente se acostó tratando de cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos. No es que le gustase dormir, de hecho lo odiaba.

 _Motivos suyos_.

Pero no era tan idiota como para pensar que su cuerpo se mantendría fuerte sin dormir al menos 3 horas. Insistía, no le agradaba nada, pero ese era el precio por ser humano.

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _Ya mismo publico el one-shot jajaja se me hizo tarde._

 _¡No lo olviden! ¡Pronto subiré AQUÍ los temas extras de esta Rivetra Week 2017!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	7. VI : Confidencias : El Secreto

**•**

* * *

 **VI**

 _|| Confidencias. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **El Secreto** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Aquella noche Petra se encaminaba hasta su dormitorio con tranquilidad, caminando aún bajo el cielo estrellado cuando oyó que la llamaban a sus espaldas.

—¡Petra! ¡Petra qué bien que te encuentro!

—Hanji-san —masculló Petra Ral ante el encuentro del soldado Hanji Zoe quien iba hacia ella sosteniendo sobre su pecho un folder amarillo y al parecer cargado con hojas.

—¡Espera! —Tomó una abocanada de aire—, espera.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Petra, sé que ya es muy tarde pero… digamos que tengo algunos asuntillos pero Levi quiere estos papeles rápido en su apartamento —dijo algo azorada por el esfuerzo, debió haber corrido demasiado—. Voy muy tarde y no quiero que me quite tiempo gritándome, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevárselos por mí?

—¿Eh…? ¿Levi? ¿Se refiere a…?

—¿Rivaille Ackerman? Ya sabes, malhumorado, agresivo, grosero, _bajito_ —se burló midiendo su con mano la estatura del hombre.

—Oh.

En más de un sentido eso le pareció a Petra: _"Por favor recibe el regaño por mí"_.

Pero al ser su superiora y no querer pleitos con ella, Petra (minutos después) se encontró caminando con el folder en dirección al edificio donde se alojaba Rivaille Ackerman.

El corazón le temblaba mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma si habría sido buena idea aceptar la petición de Hanji. ¿Habría valido la pena aceptar esa petición aún con todas las desventajas que eso conllevaba con tal de tener una excusa válida para ver al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad por fin cara a cara?

Oía rumores sobre él. Siempre sobre él y cada uno era más intrigante y sorprendente que el anterior.

Qué si era tan fuerte como se decía, qué si realmente su sola presencia era sinónimo de respeto. Qué si era portador de una fuerza sin igual y una inteligencia militar casi inhumana.

Independientemente de todo aquello, Rivaille Ackerman era una gran luz de esperanza que aun cargando innumerables defectos ensombreciendo sus múltiples cualidades, todo él no dejaba de ser casi un _súper humano_ ante toda la gente que tenía el honor de estar bajo su mando.

Dios, se sentía casi indigna de llevar los documentos que él necesitaba para trabajar, pero continuó caminando con una pose derecha y con el corazón latiéndole al mil.

Soltó un suspiro.

Finalmente conocería a Rivaille Ackerman.

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _¡Este one-shot ya está publicado! :) Awwww lamentablemente ya casi nos acercamos al final. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Como ya dije, aquí se subirán los capítulos extras. Los temas adicionales de los que pienso escribir! :D_

 _¡Pronto subiré AQUÍ los temas extras de esta Rivetra Week 2017!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	8. VII : Serendipia : Sangre Blanca

**•**

* * *

 **VII**

 _|| Serendipia. ||_

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Sangre Blanca** **_** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Hace no mucho habían regresado de una nueva expedición; como en la mayoría de los casos muchos soldados habían salido y pocos habían regresado. Y en esta ocasión (como otras pocas) Rivaille Ackerman pudo ayudar a algunos camaradas en peligro matando titanes que pudieron habérselos comido. Todos ellos le dieron las gracias más tarde y como siempre, Levi prefirió ignorarlos yéndose acompañado de una sola persona que notó algo raro en él.

—Oye, Levi. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hanji Zoe viéndolo caminar casi encorvado.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre cuando fue repelida casi de inmediato por él.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Cuatro Ojos —masculló Rivaille Ackerman sin dejar de caminar. Se apresuró lo más que pudo para dejar a Hanji atrás, quién por suerte fue detenida y llamada por algunos soldados para _quien sabe qué_. Seguro para dar un informe sobre la misión.

—Deberías ver a un doctor —le dijo preocupada y severa antes de marcharse con un sentimiento de preocupación en su interior.

Por su parte, Rivaille, apenas la notó lejos de él, se pegó a la pared soltando un suspiro de agotamiento, pero más que de agotamiento, sus muecas eran de dolor.

«Debo ir a mi alcoba» pensó enderezándose, inhalando profundo, para luego posar una mano sobre la pared más cercana que tuvo en el solitario corredor llegando al fin a una sola conclusión.

La idiota esa tenía razón: necesitaba un doctor.

Negando con la cabeza al sentir estúpidamente que ya veía doble, Rivaille se separó de la pared y caminando lento, intentó continuar su recorrido hasta donde se supone, debía descansar para reponerse.

Pero no era estúpido, necesitaba atención médica. Lo sentía.

Fue cuando hizo un movimiento en el aire, se preparaba para dar un golpe final esquivando a 2 titanes de 5 metros para matar al de 15, pero uno de ellos logró inesperadamente de pegar a su costado izquierdo antes de ser dejado atrás. Sin embargo, como todo buen soldado Levi hizo caso omiso de aquel dolor y cumplió con su deber antes de que aquel titán se almorzase a algunos soldados heridos.

Ahora que la adrenalina en su cuerpo había bajado, su cuerpo le pasaba la factura del día. ¿Ruptura? ¿Una o dos costillas? Por los pinchazos continuos que sentía Rivaille imaginó 3 de sus costillas dando las últimas señales de vida antes de romperse en 2 o más pedazos.

«Maldita sea» pensó sentándose en el inicio de las escaleras para maldecir otra vez; aún tenía que subirlas, «carajo».

Con la mano derecha sostuvo su costado derecho y de inmediato la quitó de ahí, definitivamente había algo roto ahí adentro. Pero no debía ir a ningún lado; en el hospital habría soldados con amputaciones, cabezas rotas, y otro tipo de lesiones mucho más serias que la suya. Pensó en que podría esperar un poco más ahí sentado, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, él se sentía peor.

Por eso odiaba herirse, odiaba descuidar cualquier punto suyo y más aún, odiaba saber que esta no sería la última vez que le pasaría algo así; pues en la guerra nunca se sabía, por muy habilidoso que fuese, Rivaille Ackerman no era inmune a nada.

Enfermedad, dolor y muerte no serían cosas que él desconociese, porque a pesar de todo era un humano y como tal debía responder ante todo lo que eso conllevaba.

 _Y ese hecho era una patada sus bolas._

* * *

 **—** **El One-Shot completo, está ubicado en mi Perfil de Fanfiction—**

* * *

 _El one-shot ya está en emisión. Con esto se concluye la Rivetra Week 2017._

 _Para quienes se preguntan si se subirán los one-shot's adicionales, en efecto, se subirán pero no en un tiempo específico ni tampoco en el orden establecido. Para quienes gusten leerlos se subirán en esta página y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de Adilay y nada más._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos veremos en otro mini-fic._

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
